Bloody Knives
by Paper Things
Summary: Roses are red. Violets are blue. Sugar is sweet. Just like you... Your blood is red. Your skin is blue. How I know why? Is because I murdered you. Which will Sakura and Itachi both choose? Murder, or love?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: What's up everyone I would like a few words, before I make my dying moments last… TT I love you all

**Author's Note:** What's up everyone I would like a few words, before I make my dying moments last… TT I love you all! –sniff- Haha!  Just kidding, I'm not that of a drama queen. Anyways, it took me quite a while to think of this. I don't think it's very original or unique, but I don't care.

_**CAUTIOUN: **_

Rated T: For swearing and blood

_**If you did not like this chapter please go on and flame me, **__****__** but I will ignore your remarks. **_

_**Criticism allowed**_

_**If you did not like the first chapter, than please do not leave multiple flames on the other future chapters. :**_

Bloody KnivesChapter 1

BlahBlahBlah

_Squeak! Thurump! Squeak… Thurump!_ Goes the wooden wheeled wagon. The wheel would always bump against small rubble of the cobblestone floors. A church bell rang loudly as few people gathered inside for their daily prayer to God. Few pigeons fluttered around near an open warm bakery; ready for business. It was currently early in the morning; 8:15 AM to be precise. A small sigh was heard from a small closed window. This is where our story begins with a pink haired girl with strange leaf green eyes…

"Sakura dear! Can you please get the morning groceries?!" yelled her stubborn old mother from below. The pink haired maiden named Haruno Sakura sighed once more this morning. Everyday, it was the same exact routine: wake up, fold bed sheets, brush teeth, wash face, get dressed, get groceries, so on and so forth. As she hopped off her tall wooden stool, she brushed the dust off of her simple black dress with white buttons that ran down the front. She quickly grabbed her matching gloves and put them on. It wasn't normal for her mother to wake her 5 minutes earlier.

Yes, Sakura's mother is a perfectionist and always does everything right, just as she expects Sakura to do the same. The mother had long flowing red hair while her now deceased father had short white hair (just like the moonlight); a mix of red and white paint becomes the color pink!

"May I visit father's grave today mother?" Sakura would ask everyday just before her only guardian hands her an old wicker basket to put the food in and just before walking out the door.

Sakura's mother would answer back stubbornly, "No, you may not." The cherry blossom would always look down at the cold wooden floor. She would look down at her dark brown, laced, pointed boots. The guardian would sigh and look at her daughter, "I'm sorry… But we don't have that amount of time. You know how busy it gets in this old pie shop. It seems to me that these old bones aren't what they used to be when you were a helpless little baby. But you've grown, now it's the best time to put that advantage to use Sakura dear."

Before Sakura could step out the door, she would put on a small hat with flowers here and there to cover her short pink hair (A/N: This takes part in the Medieval times/Victorian era). Her mother would never allow Sakura to exit the pie shop (which is their home) without covering her hair. The elder would always think it was a shame having strange pink hair, just like a crow being a bad omen to everyone's point of view. "I'll be on my way mother." Sakura spoke softly.

In Konoha, the grand city they lived in now, there were always rules:

Never steal

_Never disobey an order from the King_

_No beggars allowed in the streets_

_Must follow all of the Kings rule_

_Punishments will never to be forgotten_

Those were top main rules everyone followed. No one has ever stole before in Konoha, those who did even try, failed were punished with death. There were no second chances in Konoha, never a third nor fourth. Sometimes thoughts about doing something bad always came into Sakura's mind, but she would never dare do them. She had few friends that knew her well enough to know she had pink hair. They went by the names of Hyuuga Hinata (the Hyuugas were famous for their clothing designs), Yamanaka Ino (the Yamanakas owned a large company for selling flowers of all kinds), TenTen (the only female blacksmith in Konoha, one of the best as well), Sabaku no Temari (known very well because of her assassin brother), and Yuuhi Kurenai (the famous sorceress known for the best illusions in Konoha).

She knew many of her friends were not of magic (besides Kurenai), in fact they mocked it which would earn a death glare from the black curly haired witch. In fact, the very first time Ino made fun of Kurenai was when she also got the measles for an entire week tops! That was when they all got along, not out of fear, but they actually got to know each other much better.

"The fish was caught fresh this morning all the way from Kirigakure!" the merchant smiled cheekily at Sakura who was eyeing the fresh caught salmons. She stared at how their scales glistened in the cloudy sunlight. She could smell that they were deceased, and moved on to live crabs. Sakura always had this gift of sensing things that are dead or alive.

"No thank you, my mother is looking for something more alive and healthy." Sakura smiled at the merchant and moved on towards a vegetable shop. All of a sudden, many people started murmuring and gasping as they all headed towards the nearby streets to see a blonde haired woman dressed elegantly sitting on a pure white mare. Sakura managed to squeeze through many people to finally listen what the commotion was all about.

Just as the cherry blossom haired girl reached the front, she noticed immediately it was Tsunade, the royal blooded Queen of Konoha. Tsunade was also a powerful sorceress, much more powerful than Yuuhi Kurenai. She was known for her ways of healing rather then illusions though.

A tall white haired man came by her side, unrolling a beautiful scroll and read out loud, "This message is from, and only from, your Royal Highness Queen Tsunade." He cleared his throat and started reading without a mistake made. "Queen Tsunade has grown tired of seeing many people lose their hopes and dreams. She hereby claims that she will be taking on an apprentice with a kind heart, though of lost hopes. The apprenticeship papers will be handed out today right away." Just as the man rolled up the scroll and returned it to Tsunade, the blonde haired woman sitting on the white horse, he spoke, "My name is Hatake Kakashi, the one of many guards of Tsunade. Beware, you will not be able to fool the Queen with any of your peasant tricks." With that, another man came out while smoking a pipe, and handed out the first paper to Sakura.

"Thank you…" she said quietly. Everyone gasped. There was one rule that mostly everyone remembered, 'No talking to the guards of the royal castle.'

"I am sorry miss, but you have disobeyed one of the many rules here Miss…?" the white haired man narrowed his eyes.

"Haruno, Sakura Haruno." She said. "I'm sorry, I didn't memorize all the rules. But it seems rather rude of myself to not say thank you after being given an important parchment, am I not right?"

The crowd started mumbling to their neighbors and friends at her courage to stand up to Queen. They all stopped immediately when Tsunade held up her slender hand signaling for them to stop. She got off of the mare with the help of Kakashi and walked towards Sakura with grace and elegance in every step. The cherry blossom sucked in a breath and held onto the wicker basket as tightly as she could. She did not want to drop the potatoes and the eggs in shock, that would be pathetic and it would definitely disappoint her stern mother.

Sakura could feel cold sweat on the back of her bare neck as her pink hair were pulled up into the Victorian styled hat with little white flowers. A hand was placed on Sakura's warm forehead as a green glow emitted. The girl flinched, though was stopped by Kakashi and the pipe smoker held her arms and body into place so that Tsunade could do whatever she was doing completed.

"Haruno Sakura…" Tsunade finally spoke. Her voice was smooth, yet slightly deep. "May I ask of you a favor?"

"Of course Your Highness…" she addressed with as much politeness could be as possible as Tsunade removed her hand from Sakura's forehead. She made a small curtsy and a small bow with her head towards the smiling Queen.

"Spendid!" Tsunade clapped her hands twice with force and two guards came out immediately. "Maito Gai and Umino Iruka, I want you to pack things for Sakura to stay in my palace for now on. Kakashi, the Apprenticeship Applications are cancelled."

The Queen took the Apprenticeship Applications and took her right index finger, making several invisible lines here and there. All of the Queen's paper tore up and floated gently into the ground.

Iruka, the brunette haired man heaved a heavy sigh of disappointment, "It took me all night making copies and copies…"

"Queen Tsunade, may I ask of you for permission to speak?" Sakura asked politely, yet startled at the sudden information.

Tsunade faced her and gave a warm smile, "No need to ask permission to speak anymore Sakura dear. I sense that you have the potential and I am able to see the determination in your eyes when you spoke towards Hatake here. Though, I see that you have lost someone extremely dear to you, nearly bringing you to your downfall in life. Am I correct?"

The cherry blossom's leaf green eyes widened, "Y-Yes Your H-Highness…" she was flabbergasted of the amount of information she took just by a couple of glances. "But, your Majesty, I cannot help but wonder, why did you rip up the Apprenticeship Applications?"

"First of all, Sakura dear, I chose you as my apprentice. Lastly, no need for honorifics dear Sakura, you may call me 'mother.'" The blonde haired Queen smiled at the wide eyes of the crowd and whispering rumors crossing rapidly outside of Konoha.

**Author's Note:** I hope you enjoyed it! 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I'm kind of disappointed of only one review in one day, but then again I can't really blame myself because it i

**Author's Note:** I'm kind of disappointed of only one review in one day, but then again I can't really blame myself because it is only one chapter. : So, I'll just have to be patient. The idea of this story is a bit complicated (not as complicated as Death Note though), but the idea (I think) is very unoriginal (as in not many people thought of the idea). I'd like to thank foxfeathers for helping me with the idea :D.

Bloody Knives

**Chapter 2**

Recap

The cherry blossom's leaf green eyes widened, "Y-Yes Your H-Highness…" she was flabbergasted of the amount of information she took just by a couple of glances. "But, your Majesty, I cannot help but wonder, why did you rip up the Apprenticeship Applications?"

"First of all, Sakura dear, I chose you as my apprentice. Lastly, no need for honorifics dear Sakura, you may call me 'mother.'" The blonde haired Queen smiled at the wide eyes of the crowd and whispering rumors crossing rapidly outside of Konoha.

**End Recap**

"I-I do not understand!" Sakura demanded an answer furiously. 'What is she talking about?! My real mother works in a pie shop! I have her features and father's features as well… I have both of their hair color! The Queen looks nothing like me. Her long blonde hair, her hazel eyes, and the purple diamond imprinted on her forehead! Nothing! Nothing at all.' She thought stubbornly.

"Please Miss Haruno, all answers will come in the future. Now is not the right time." Kakashi looked at her pitifully. She sat in a white carriage led by two white other horses as Tsunade rode up ahead to the castle. Kakashi kept her company and insisted she drink some water.

"B-But m-my mother! She is awaiting my return!" she continued ranting and giving any reason why she must go back to the shop.

Kakashi grew restless of her shouts and said, "Sakura, learn to control yourself!"

"If I'm going to control my own emotions then I'm going to need my journal _with my mother._" She gritted her teeth. 'Should I attack…? I need to get out! I must!' with the thoughts and decision made she saw the old wooden cane sticking out the window that belonged to the old driver. 'I'm coming mother.' She thought. 'I need to get his guard down… It's going to be a while before we reach the castle, I have enough time.'

Sakura remained silent throughout twenty minutes after Kakashi held her right shoulder. "What do you want? I'm calm now, isn't that what you wanted?" she glared at him. The white haired man backed off and walked back towards his seat across from her. The carriage was pretty large. You could easily wrestle in here without the driver noticing despite the noise.

"I'm sorry… I shouldn't have lost my own temper back there." He looked down feeling a tad guilty. This was one of his few apologies he's made. He always must do everything perfectly.

With that, Sakura took the pointy wooden cane and quickly landed in her ready fencing position. Her feet were spread apart horizontally while her right hand held the cane pointed at Kakashi's throat, and her left hand hung dangling in the shape of an acute triangle (head high). "Sorry isn't good enough." With that, she lunged forward and gently, yet with force hit the pressure point on the side of his neck as he fell forward unconscious.

"I'm coming…" she muttered as she used her stealth skills and climbed out of the carriage and ran towards the shop with tears in her leaf green eyes. 'I can't cry now! I must not… I remembered when I did, mother threw a fit…'

**Flashback**

_The clouds here a dark gray that signaled the rain droplets to fall solemnly on the cobblestone floors of Konoha. It was rare for Konoha to rain. It was actually a miracle for the farmers out in the dry fields. Sakura smiled and laughed running up and down the stairs as she heard the rain fall. 'Since mother won't let me go outside to play in the rain, I'll just pretend!' she continues laughing as her mother gave a crooked smile. _

_**Rap, rap, rappity, rap, rap! **__The doors were singing as Mrs. Haruno walked towards the wooden creaky door to open and greet anyone who came in. Sakura stopped playing and sat on the twelfth step to watch and hear the conversation. She noticed it was man in a strange uniform. He held out a shiny badge that didn't mean anything to Sakura. The pink haired girl knew many things other children her age could not imagine to be true for she was intelligent, clever, and definitely creative. Her intelligence told her that it was the officers. _

"_I'm terribly sorry madam… Your… Your husband's death was honorable and shall be remembered to Konoha. I promise thee that." With the swish of his dark brown cloak, he left with no pity in his heart or words. Sakura could hear her mother's footsteps coming through the corridors. _

'_Father… Is dead…?' small tears started running down her slowly caressing her cheeks. 'But how?! He can't be dead! I won' t let that happen! He did nothing wrong… He loved mother, he loved me, and he loved the shop. We had a perfect life… Why did he have to go along and die…?' her small tears soon became rivers and her wails immediately turned into cries and sobs of sorrow. _

_Her mother looked at her with small pity, "Sakura dear, you must not cry. Crying is of no use. Do not waste those tears for your father. He's in a better place now." _

"_And I want to be with him!" Sakura cried out. This earned her a hard slap on the cheek. _

"_No. Sakura, his death is of no remorse, no pity, and no nothing. We will forget about him. He wishes that. Off to bed." That very day was when Sakura swore never to shed a single tear for anyone. Even for her friends, her family, the world, and… even herself._

**End Flashback**

By this time, she finally reached the shop. She saw that there was nothing wrong with the outside… But, what about the inside of her beloved pie shop? What does destiny and fate have in store for Sakura?

The cherry blossom sucked in a deep breath and walked inside with false dignity in her soul that soon churned into true horror and terror. She could smell fresh blood everywhere. She could see and feel it as she ran her pale slender fingers on the bloodied wall. Though her emotions lay unaffected, on the inside her beating heart cried of murder. She saw her mother tired up tightly onto her favorite rocking chair with her white dress now red.

She saw her red hair was damp, her clothing torn though never revealed skin, a single eye was missing from her left socket, her abdomen was scratched up, her right arm lay on her lap detached from her shoulder, and finally, a big gaping hole of where her heart should have been.

Sakura walked towards the dead corpse and ran her red fingers on the dead mother's long red hair. She used the back of her hand to caress her pale mother's cheek and spoke, "I'm home now…" Even though her heart screamed to cry an entire ocean for her beloved guardian, her thoughts overtook her feelings.

"Miss Haruno!" one of Tsunade's guards named Iruka called out. "Please, we haven't called the sheriff about this situation. We came here to get all your belongings. If you can, please wash your hands, and step away from her."

"I'm very sorry…" Asuma said with pity in his words.

Sakura backed away and replied, "That is what they all say… That is they said when my father died from an accident."

She left to the kitchen to wash up and then waited for the two guards to send her back to the castle. 'My answers all lay inside the castle. I must go. When I have my answers, I will leave Konoha immediately with no regret.' She planned as they helped her on a black mare. She noticed that they both had brown horses to ride on and an extra brown and white spotted horse to carry the stuff. As they loaded, Sakura grabbed a hold of the reins and demanded the horse to run all the way to the castle. And so, the mare obeyed and ran as fast as he could.

"Hey!" Iruka was about to run after her until his partner grabbed his shoulder.

"She knows where her answer are… They are in the castle. She's heading there right now." Asuma sounded reassured with his correct answer.

BlahBlahBlah

Sakura could tell this horse was full of energy, suspecting it was young. She could feel the wind brushing passed her face as she rode faster and faster. The cherry blossom could hear the loud galloping of the black horse's energy. She saw its large eyes were filled with excitement and enthusiasm. 'I wish it were so…' she thought sternly.

Just as she reached the castle, she jumped off the horse, and a boy took the reins, leading it into the stables. Sakura was surprised that her hat still hasn't fallen off from the vicious wind of the ride. She roughly pushed open the extremely large doors and saw Tsunade sitting on her throne high up.

"I want… No, I need answers." Sakura glared at the soft hazel eyes.

"I'm extremely sorry, I truly do. I knew this would happen ahead of time, though it cannot be stopped. The enemies are just too strong. I did not want you to see all the blood and guts, though I'm more surprised you handled it well." A long silence passed through room and exited just as the Queen spoke some more. "I am more surprised that you knocked out one of my professional guards."

Kakashi stood right next to Tsunade, "Please, no need to call me 'professional' anymore Your Highness."

Tsunade chuckled a bit before speaking, "Hatake here tells me that you know fencing… Is that true?"

Sakura opened her mouth, and spoke, "Yes, though I only know a few moves."

"I see…"

"I want to know who murdered my mother and father. I have waited for too long." The pink haired girl answered.

"But, you can wait longer." Tsuande clenched her fists. 'This girl is driving me mad.' Her patience is extremely short.

"I have the right to know! I do not have blood relatives anymore. I am all alone in the world. I must know." She glared icily at Tsunade harder then ever.

"…" The blonde had no other choice she saw. "Very well… One single man who once lived in the Uchiha kingdom down south of the Fire Country killed both your mother and father. I am positive you have heard of the man Uchiha Itachi?"

The cherry blossom kept a serious expression and gave a curt nod. 'I can handle the truth. I am no longer held captive in a land of fantasies or make-believe… I will not break down in front of the Queen herself.'

"He killed everyone related to him in anyway besides his little brother, Uchiha Sasuke whom now rules the kingdom by himself. Itachi escaped the Uchiha Kingdom and was offered a high position in the most dangerous assassination group, Akatsuki. Uchiha Itachi was the one that killed your mother and father because your father took something valuable to them. He stole a rare scroll filled of many secrets of the world, of it's past, and of it's future." She took a deep breath before resuming the story. "And, they were sent out to kill him and his family that knows of this information. They still do not have the scroll. I kept it safe with someone I trust dearly with. And now, you are the only one left of the Haruno family. Uchiha Itach _will_ kill you without mercy in his heart."

**Author's Note:** Please read and review!  I won't update until I get at least 10 reviews or more. Five for last chapter, and five for this chapter because it only seems fair. I hope you enjoyed the chapter :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Wow, at first, the reviews were coming in kind of slow, but I couldn't complain. And then the next day, it just came all at once! Oo That left me little time to prepare this chapter! So very sorry for the delay everyone!

**Bloody Knives**

**Chapter 3**

_**Recap:**_

"_He killed everyone related to him in anyway besides his little brother, Uchiha Sasuke whom now rules the kingdom by himself. Itachi escaped the Uchiha Kingdom and was offered a high position in the most dangerous assassination group, Akatsuki. Uchiha Itachi was the one that killed your mother and father because your father took something valuable to them. He stole a rare scroll filled of many secrets of the world, of it's past, and of it's future." She took a deep breath before resuming the story. "And, they were sent out to kill him and his family that knows of this information. They still do not have the scroll. I kept it safe with someone I trust dearly with. And now, you are the only one left of the Haruno family. Uchiha Itach will kill you without mercy in his heart."_

_**End Recap**_

A long pregnant silence hung in the room. No one dared speak as Sakura absorbed all the sudden information. 'Uchiha…Itachi… Something tells me that he wasn't looking for their precious scroll… Something…' though, she carelessly shrugged her suspicious over her shoulders and continued thinking of what was happening.

The blonde interrupted her from her thoughts, "Haruno Sakura, I will give you a choice. You stay here with me, and I shall provide you the necessities and teach you (I warn you that I will be very strict) everything I know since I sense a small sparkle of potential in you… Or, you can keep living in that 'house/shop' and continue the family business. You have one pick… Choose wisely girl."

The guard, Kakashi seemed to be interested with the choices given as he thought to himself, 'She's taking this long to think? Anyone would seem desperate to get themselves into the royal castle, she's a strange peasant girl she is.' Kakashi concluded.

Sakura made up her mind…

**Somewhere Deep Within the Forest**

Something was luring inside the deadly forest filled with witches, dark magicians, warlocks, and even a couple of vampires and werewolves here and there. Though, the source of blood and power seemed to be in the center of the forest, the most dangerous part of all.

A man with long raven black locks tied low with a red string and held his bangs out was crouched just upon a river and looking at himself with disgust in the reflection of the river. He couldn't bare (grammar?) to see all this blood. It was truly a wonder of how much he loathed the smell and sight of blood, but doesn't seem to both killing others. Some of you must have already figured out, his name is Uchiha Itachi.

'I've done my duty, but where is that cursed girl?! She is next, and I shall find her.' He said with guaranteed in his voice. 'Pink hair and green eyes says the Leader, though how is so hard finding _pink_ hair?!' Itachi started scolding himself. 'Leader will definitely not be pleased of his progress. If this girl finds out of this scroll, and reads it… Well, I myself don't even what to find out.' With that he dipped his hands in the river and started scrubbing hard to get the dried blood off. The worst thing he hated was the scent of dried blood. It smelled of metal and maybe iron, but much worse for the stench was much worse.

The weasel gave out a sigh as he started scrubbing harder, just to get this filth off his hands out of frustration. 'I should wash immediately once I'm done…' he wrinkled his nose in disgust.

**The Royal Castle with Tsunade & Sakura**

"I see… If that is your choice, than so be it." Tsunade summoned the guards to take Sakura away back to the village. "Before you go… Are you sure you would not rather stay here?" Tsunade never had a daughter, and wanted Sakura to be somewhat like hers.

The cherry blossom thought for a couple of minutes before answering, "I'll only be a nuisance to you and the guards. I won't be able to see my friends, I'll be just like a bird trapped in a cage."

The Queen sighed in sorrow, "I never had a daughter you know? I've always wanted one so badly, I would even adopt. I did, and the baby boy was just so loveable, sweet, caring… Naïve… He knew little about the world outside this small kingdom in here. He then escaped, wanting to see the world of its wonders… He was naïve and thieves killed him with no mercy. Though, you, you are old enough to know the wonders of the world, the deep seas, and even the laws of nature. Please… Just… Please just stay for at least a month, and then I'll ask you once more if you still want to go back." Sakura was shocked of the Queen begging and pleading desperately for her to stay.

"…" She was silent. "Fine… Of what price though?" she didn't just want to stay at the castle for nothing.

"Everyday, except for Sundays and Saturdays, I will be teaching you magic. I sense a small flicker of sorcery inside you. I could disappear any time now unless trained well. It will grow eventually… What do you say?" Tsunade gave an eager smile.

Sakura waited before answering, "Fine… But, I do not want to be imprisoned in this castle. I have my rights to be out as well."

"You can be outside any time you need, but come back at 7:00 dark." Tsunade nodded. "Ah, one of the rules here are to not keep on hats inside. I'm sorry, but you'll have to take that off."

The cherry blossom hesitated before letting her short pink locks fall to above her shoulder. People inside were wide eyed. "Witch!! She's a witch! Burn her! Burn her!" someone random called out as he pointed accusingly at the frowning Sakura.

"I command you to be quiet or else I shall throw you in the dungeons with Ibiki as prison guard!" Tsunade pointed at the man as her other guards sent him elsewhere. Just as the man left, Tsunade appeared in front of Sakura, "I'm terribly sorry for letting you hear that. Your hair is beautiful, dear. These stupid superstitious these days… They'll burn anything their afraid of. Now I know why you always wore that hat. You should keep it down more."

Sakura gaped, "And let me get burned?! I think not!"

After hearing Sakura's outburst as they walked towards the right grand hallway and upstairs, Tsunade burst out laughing, "Sakura dear, no one will harm you. I'll promise you that."

"That's impossible. You cannot stop death." Sakura glared at the wall. It wasn't that she wanted immortality. In fact, she thought of that as a curse, and death as a gift.

"I agree. I can't imagine anyone living forever, just watching all of their friends die." Tsunade concluded.

"Mn." Sakura gave a curt nod.

Just as Tsunade opened the door she said, "This will be your room. I got it prepared for your arrival just in case. I hope you like it. I suggest you rest for a while. I'll send Kakashi in with your dinner because I'm having a special dinner with the Hyuugas' visiting Konohagakure. I hope you don't mind!" with that, she closed the door, leaving Sakura in the most beautiful room she as ever laid eyes on, better yet be in!

The walls were a burgundy red with carved images of an old willow tree. She felt the leaves being carried by the wind on the walls and could nearly feel the cold breeze. The floor was a nice dark brown carpet that warmed her feet. The bed must be queen sized at least, and the sheets and blankets must be made of silk and cotton all the way from China and Egypt! There was also a large silver vanity. The mirror was so clear that anyone could have made a mistake for speaking to a mirror. The chair was small and perfect for Sakura to sit; it was made of strong steel and iron. The curves upon the backrest were so beautiful she traced each part. The room wasn't so large, but it was actually a bit small. She liked that. She gasped as she saw the closed curtains made of crimson red velvet and gold yellow embroidering in the edges. As she swiftly moved the curtain aside, she saw a large glass door and as she pushed, the window door opened with ease and outside was a balcony with a patio and two chairs.

As Sakura took a deep breath, she could easily smell the roses and lavender from the garden towards east of the castle. The sight was beautiful. She could see the entire village and could easily see the mountains. "Amazing…" It felt as if she was in the center of the universe. Just as she closed the glass door gentle, though kept the curtains to the side, she looked in the bathroom and nearly everything inside were made of marble. The tub was very simple, but certainly not cheap at all. The sink held many herbs and bath salts plus warm fuzzy lavender towels.

"I must not get used to this…" Sakura said to herself.

Surprisingly, Kakashi entered the room with a tray filled with delicious food, "And why not? You should be honored to stay here."

Sakura glared at him, "Because I am loyal to my family. Haruno may not be a clan name, but I loved my mother and father very much to just give up royalty life and work in a tacky pie shop once again. I don't care if I starve myself. If I did, then I would be able to see my parents once more." She sat herself on a rather large wooden chair with complicated carvings, and Kakashi set the tray on the small table next to her.

The pink haired maiden thought he was going to leave, but was surprised that he helped himself to sit down across from her in another seat, "That's very brave of you Miss Haruno, but wouldn't you show a little remorse for your mother and father? I heard from Iruka that you didn't even shed a tear…"

"…" She clenched her pale thin hands. "I miss them… a lot… More than I sound or more than I seem to… But, I don't want to cry. I can't cry because then my mother and father up in Heaven will feel guilty and they'll cry for me. I don't want to hear the cry. I never do and I never did." Sakura bit her tongue hard enough to draw a little blood just so that the tears wouldn't fall. "It's not fair…" she muttered.

The masked white haired man sighed. Kakashi was definitely not the sympathetic type of person, or the comfort type either. He awkwardly patted her back as Sakura flinched from his light touch. Hatake finally took his leave, but before he left he gave her one of his special wrinkling eye smile and said, "Sakura, you and I would get along just fine then."

This left the girl curious and brought her to stop sulking in her sorrows and brought her to curiosity. Though, just as Sakura was about to take a short noon nap, she didn't notice strange eyes staring at her through the crack of the door.

**Author's Note:** Ooh! Who could it be?! XD Well I know, but I'm not going to tell you until the next chapter. Please review! I'll update as soon as I can just as long as I'm satisfied with my review amount. Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Yo Sorry I couldn't update very fast, maybe because school is nearly here…

**Bloody Knives**

**Chapter ****4**

_**Recap:**_

_The masked white haired man sighed. Kakashi was definitely not the sympathetic type of person, or the comfort type either. He awkwardly patted her back as Sakura flinched from his light touch. Hatake finally took his leave, but before he left he gave her one of his special wrinkling eye smile and said, "Sakura, you and I would get along just fine then."_

_This left the girl curious and brought her to stop sulking in her sorrows and brought her to curiosity. Though, just as Sakura was about to take a short noon nap, she didn't notice strange eyes staring at her through the crack of the door._

_**End Recap**_

A blue jay could be sighted near the cherry blossom's balcony as it sang its beautiful song of the day to wake up the sleepy, and maybe even the deads' sorrow might just lift away because of its lovely melody. Just as the blue jay took in breath to begin whistling a yawn could be heard. This startled it and flew off towards somewhere more quiet.

Sakura rubbed her emerald eyes before slowly blinking and staring at the world from beyond her "prison" as she would call it. Heaving a great big sigh of disappointment that she didn't wake up in the presence of her old room, she hopped of her bed to find different kinds of clothing set out for her already. They were mostly bright colors, which made her sensitive eyes blink a couple of times before adjusting to the vividness. She frowned. Despite her soft pastel pink hair, she still didn't like bright colors as much.

Still staring at the first pile revealed a well decorated dress of royalty (or so it seemed to Sakura). The colors were a pastel blue and white. It had designs of snowflakes in blue all around the dress while designs of icicles wrapped around her shoulders and waist.

Not liking that dress, she looked at the second pile in the middle. It consists of a hot pink shoulderless dress with no designs, but a dark pink ribbon at the end. A pink amulet was also included with the set.

Finally deciding to choose the last of the sets, she quickly put a shiny crimson red dress that had white lace on the bottom and at the shoulders and collar. It was simple, and Sakura couldn't complain much. Though, the only thing that annoyed her was her hat was gone. Letting out another sigh, she puts on her shoes and fashions the laces.

The faint clicking of her heels made quite a lot of sound in the large halls. She never got a tour around the royal castle so her instincts told her to find someone for help. As she wandered around the halls for quite a couple of minutes, she accidentally landed into a chest.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry…" Sakura rubbed her nose from the crash. Looking up, she saw the familiar masked face of Kakashi.

"That's a nice 'Good morning.'" Kakashi replied sarcastically. "I assume that you are lost?"

"Of course." She held in a scoff. "I never got a real tour…"

Kakashi gave her a crinkled eye, "Well, I also know that you're hungry despite the attitude you're giving me, so I'll show you to the dining room. Her Highness is awaiting you already." He soon walked off, signaling Sakura to follow. "The bathroom," he pointed to the left. "The sitting room." The right. "The library." He pointed to the right. Just as we passed the library, it took a while to get the dining room since the halls just seem to go on and on forever. "And finally, the dining room. The kitchen is farther up ahead the left, up more farther is another bathroom to the right."

"Thank you." She gave a curt nod and a small smile as she opened the large doors.

"Ah, good morning Sakura!" Tsunade seemed to be a pleasant mood. To her surprise and relief, the table was not those long ones that really bothered her. This table was simple and the chairs were cushiony and extra comfortable to sit in. "As I was saying yesterday, the Hyuugas were joining me for dinner the other night and unfortunately you could not join because of… short notices." She put it sincerely. "They are joining us for breakfast. Last night their son, Hyuuga Neji stopped by your room and curiously inside. He questioned me about it, and truthfully I grew a bit nervous. Though, the Hyuugas are willing to meet you. I must warn you, you must treat them with the most—Good morning Hiashi-san!" Tsunade cut off just as an older looking Hyuuga came into the room with two others following him.

One of them seemed a bit younger than Sakura, probably twelve? The second was no doubt about it the person who questioned about Sakura and seemed one year older than her, maybe sixteen.

At their entrance, the pink haired girl stood up immediately and gave them a graceful curtsy and bowed her head low, "Good morning Hyuuga-sama." She politely waited for them to sit down first then herself. As she sat down Tsunade held in a sigh of relief that the girl knew her manners.

"Good morning…" Hiashi was a bit alarmed at her immediate politeness. "I assume you are Haruno Sakura, correct?"

Sakura answered, "Correct."

The boy with long dark brown hair couldn't help but look up at Sakura steadily and cautiously as if she were something dangerous, "Hyuuga Neji." He sat next to her and held out a hand.

"My honor to meet you Hyuuga-san. Haruno Sakura." She gave a firm shake. 'Thank goodness she knows her manners… But the table manners…?' at this the Queen gulped down regret.

Just as the food was served, everyone looked at Sakura as if they waited for her to eat. "Why don't you eat first?" the Hyuuga girl was also testing her.

Sakura gave a fake, but reasonably realistic smile, "Thank you Hyuuga-san, though it's best if the eldest eat first, then the young." Tsunade let out a sigh of relief as she started helping herself to some bread. Just as she took a bite Hiashi started, and then Neji. Hanabi, the girl, stared at Sakura as if to tell her eat food or else I'll starve to death.

"You can eat first Hyuuga-san." Sakura stated out loud. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at Sakura as if she were a mad woman lost from an asylum.

Hanabi stuttered out from shock, "W-Why?"

"I only think it's right because you are so young. I hated the fact that I always had to eat last at the dinner table, and I know how much you loathe it as well. Go ahead, I'm sure Hyuuga-sama won't mind, just this once." Sakura glanced at the father.

He shook his head and gave a small smirk, "Go ahead Hanabi." Tsunade smiled as Hanabi slowly started grabbing a hot bun, still unsure if this was the right thing to do. Just as the little girl bit down into the steaming bread, she gave a wide smile towards Sakura as a thank you.

"You're very welcome." Sakura started helping herself to orange juice and fresh eggs cooked sunny-side up. She tried her hardest ignoring Neji's stare as Hiashi, Tsunade and even Hanabi talked a bit noisily for them not to notice Sakura and Neji talking.

"You are a strange girl Haruno Sakura." Neji declared.

"Touché, though vise versa on the names." Sakura smiled. This made Neji nearly choke.

"Did you just call me a girl?!" he shouted. Everyone looked and glanced at Neji. Hanabi couldn't help but have a chuckling fit. It was a bit hard to get Neji to crack like that.

Sakura took a sip from her water then glanced at him, "I suppose I did. And, you are a very pretty girl too, don't you think so to Queen Tsunade?"

The blonde couldn't contain her giggles and nodded as an agreement. Hiashi smirked and chuckled a bit as well.

**Sakura: 1 – Neji: 0**

The Hyuuga prodigy seemed a bit frustrated, (A/N: A bit?! Psh, like Hell) after the agreements and laughter. After breakfast was over, the Hyuugas disappeared somewhere into the castle and all was left was Tsunade and Sakura inside the sitting room Kakashi showed her earlier.

"You tell me you hate royalty. And yet, you know the rules and manners of royal blood. I'm dying to know whoever taught you." Tsunade smirked as she rest her left cheek on the knuckles of her left hand.

Sakura sat down a bit tiredly, "You remember the old Kaguya kingdom?"

Tsunade narrowed her eyes a bit, "Yes, the Oto kingdom took them down, and now there are no more Kaguyas that I know of."

Sakura nodded, "When I was extremely young, sometimes the Kaguyas would come over the our village and I befriended a boy named Kimimaro. He was apart of that kingdom. He taught me about royalty while I taught him about freedom. He grew more and more fascinated by roaming free without guards or protectors by his side. Sooner or later, he went missing I never saw him again. A year and half later, my ears caught the words, 'Kaguya kingdom, assassinated, Oto kingdom, and no more.' I knew then that the old empire was now in ruins."

Tsunade nodded slowly taking in Sakura's information, "Well, why don't we start our studies today? Today, I'm going to see how much you know about chakra and how to use it well."

Sakura quickly answered, "Chakra is an energy located within your body, otherwise known as spiritual energy within you. You are able to use chakra for many spells and sorcery. Some use it for good, some bad."

"Does everyone have chakra?" Tsunade tested her.

The cherry blossom gave a nod, "Yes. Though, mostly it is very weak and very little. Without chakra in a human body, the body wouldn't be moving."

The blonde haired queen smiled happily, "Very good… Now, I want you too—"

_** CRASH!**_ The window from up above suddenly shattered, and created glass shards of many colors to fall like raindrops would on the cobblestone streets of Konoha. Suddenly, a man with raven black hair gracefully dropped into the room, alarming Sakura and Tsunade both. He opened his eyes… revealing his Sharingan eyes.

**Author's Note:** I found the conversation Sakura and Tsunade had sort of boring… I know some of you like to skip conversations and into the action parts sometimes… So, ta-da Please read and/or review!


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Ugh, my parents are so overprotective of me… But, I don't know why, everywhere I go, every time I feel like som

**Author's Note:** Ugh, my parents are so overprotective of me… But, I don't know why, everywhere I go, every time I feel like someone is just watching me. Sometimes I feel like someone is watching me every move from behind so, I dare not move and the next thing I know is the wind is blowing towards my, as if asking me to look behind. I was a bit frightened to since it was extremely late at night (I snuck out the house at 4:33 AM), and then something tapped my shoulder, I quickly turned around, and I could've sworn I saw black hair and red glowing eyes…

Bloody Knives

**Chapter 5**

_**Recap:**_

"_Does everyone have chakra?" Tsunade tested her._

_The cherry blossom gave a nod, "Yes. Though, mostly it is very weak and very little. Without chakra in a human body, the body wouldn't be moving."_

_The blonde haired queen smiled happily, "Very good… Now, I want you too—"_

_**CRASH!**__ The window from up above suddenly shattered, and created glass shards of many colors to fall like raindrops would on the cobblestone streets of Konoha. Suddenly, a man with raven black hair gracefully dropped into the room, alarming Sakura and Tsunade both. He opened his eyes… revealing his Sharingan eyes._

_**End Recap…**_

As soon as the Sharingan user revealed his identity, Kakashi suddenly burst into the room with many daggers in his hands. The room fell into an eerily silence. Tsunade could feel all the tension in the air and grew frustrated as she menacingly stared at the Uchiha's eyes.

"Uchiha…" Sakura narrowed her apple green eyes into a thin line and concentrated on the crimson red eyes. "Madara…"

Madara smirked with satisfaction, "Intelligent… Determined… Beautiful… Powerful… Sakura, my dear, you could so many things if you just come with Akatsuki."

Tsunade shook with rage and her usual soft hazel eyes changed with rage and fury as she stood up stiffly and shouted with such force, it made Kakashi flinch, "You scoundrel! If you lay one finger on a hair of Haruno Sakura I cross my heart that I will have your head up above my grand fireplace! Leave this instance before I order the entire kingdom to chase you down you filthy little goat!"

Tsunade's immediate anger seemed to have no affect on the Uchiha for he continued persuading the slightly frightened girl, "Tsunade is only using you, only using you so that you can do all of her dirty paperwork, whereas in Akatsuki you will be trained to grow stronger each of your living second… Unless, you also want your friends to join your family in the fiery pits of Hell…?" Madara looked even more menacingly as he held up a dagger and stared at the tip. He gently touched the tip just make his finger ooze blood.

"Kakashi, get the entire kingd—" Tsunade was cut off as the dagger held in Madara's hand was now gracefully flying through the quickly with a _zing_ near Kakashi's neck. The sudden _thump_ could be heard as the weapon hit the wall within a centimeter near the nerve-wracking knight.

"I don't believe he'll be going anywhere soon…" the man gave a sadistic smile just as he walked over to Sakura with a dagger under her pale throat. "Besides… If you send the guards for me, I'll kill her immediately. Though, if you let her come with us, we could kill her with dignity…" He smirked.

Tsunade didn't dare move a finger out of place, "Either way, she dies."

Madara raised an eyebrow before moving towards Sakura's ear and whispered just so everyone could hear in the room, "She dies in an… 'accident,'" he quoted the word accident visibly with one hand. "Or, she dies with dignity and joins her family in Hell. Choose now, or else I'll rip your friends' hearts out." Sakura felt a shiver go down her spine as he pulled the dagger closer to her throat.

Tsunade's eyes widened and shook her head furiously, "Sakura… Don't."

Tears came spilling out of the pink haired girl, "It'll cost my life, to let everyone one of my friends live… If I live, then more than one life will be killed… Just, please go and kill me now."

Hours seemed to go by for Sakura as the dagger came closer and closer to her throat as Madara drew a thin line of red before quickly letting go, "Unfortunately my dear, I must make you suffer just for a couple more weeks before your death… You'll be thanking us for killing you at the end, trust me." With that quick remark and gesture, he took Sakura by the waist and immediately fled.

The Queen was flabbergasted at Sakura's choice and her small statement. "Kakashi…" She said calmly.

Kakashi recovered from his previous shock of the amount of speed Uchiha Madara had and quietly replied, "Yes, Your Highness?"

"I want you to assemble all the finest spies you can get me, and give me a group consisting of five people who are the best trackers in Konoha…" Tsunade clenched and unclenched her hands slowly, absorbing the information. "NOW!" At her loud yell, Kakashi immediately raced down the Grand Halls and into the research room filled with books, and searched for a book on the best trackers of Konoha.

**Deep Within A Forest**

Sakura kept her eyes closed tight as Madara suddenly stopped. She thought he would kill her right then and now as her short life consumed her thoughts. After five minutes passed, she slowly, but ever so carefully opened her eyes and stared at Madara who was leaning against a tree while reading a pretty thick novel.

"What?" He narrowed his now onyx eyes. "It's a good book, besides, I needed a break."

Sakura hesitated to ask, "Uh… I… Err…"

Madara knew what she was going to say and so he answered, "That entire act back there was fake, but that doesn't mean I really would kill you, or your friends. I'm not _that_ sadistic when I talk."

The cherry blossom nodded slowly and buried her head into her arms that wrapped around her knees, and slowly rocked herself into a deep slumber. Surprisingly, her constant nightmares didn't arrive that very day he threatened and kidnapped her.

**Next Day**

She felt a small and gentle nudge at her waist that bothered her and groaned in frustration. Another nudge came, this time she whipped out her hand and slapped it away in time.

"Come on, get up!" Madara grew impatient as he tapped his toes against the grassy earth floor. "Do you want breakfast or not? It's better yet that I had to do all the cooking and arranging… It'll just upset me even more that you won't the _special_ breakfast I cooked!" His smirk was filled with pride.

Sakura rubbed her eyes and muttered, "Narcissist."

Madara rolled her eyes at her choice of words and handed her a cooked rabbit. She hesitated to eat it, wondering if he put poison in it. "If I wanted you dead, I would've killed you a lot sooner." He pointed out.

Finally taking a bite, she had to admit it was not as bad as she assumed it would be. Once she happily finished Madara quickly pulled her off the ground and started running quickly as Sakura tried catching up. "Hurry up, the Leader expects me to bring you to the base at noon, and it's already 10:34 morning."

She panted heavily as the Uchiha sighed in impatience as he grabbed her and piggy backed her towards the visibly seen base. 'How can anyone not notice such a beautiful castle?' she thought, her mouth gaping wide.

Madara smirked as he read her thoughts, "One of our members is a master illusionist, and he can create, and master the most difficult techniques. These rings," he showed his ring to her. "Are the only way to get inside the barrier without being tortured. Those who are tortured will either end up dying, or knocked unconscious. The bodies are then sent to the cannibal of Akatsuki."

"Harsh…" She muttered as they entered the castle's drawbridge.

Madara's eyes closed and soon, the drawbridge unraveled and Madara quickly hopped in. "The Leader is expecting you." Sakura looked around the beautiful, yet dim halls as the Akatsuki member led her to rather large mahogany door and soon it opened, revealing an orange haired man, and the man that would soon be the death of her.

**Author's Note:** I'M SO SORRY FOR UPDATING SO LATE!!!! I have so much homework since I'm in Accelerated Math, and the first quarter is almost over, so I have to finish everything! >.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** *yawn* Wow, I could barely sleep last night, but I slept a whole ton this morning and woke up around one pm! Here's chapter six!

**_Bloody Knives_**

**Chapter 6**

_**Recap:**_

_Madara smirked as he read her thoughts, "One of our members is a master illusionist, and he can create, and master the most difficult techniques. These rings," he showed his ring to her. "Are the only way to get inside the barrier without being tortured. Those who are tortured will either end up dying, or knocked unconscious. The bodies are then sent to the cannibal of Akatsuki."_

"_Harsh…" She muttered as they entered the castle's drawbridge._

_Madara's eyes closed and soon, the drawbridge unraveled and Madara quickly hopped in. "The Leader is expecting you." Sakura looked around the beautiful, yet dim halls as the Akatsuki member led her to rather large mahogany door and soon it opened, revealing an orange haired man, and the man that would soon be the death of her._

_**End Recap**_

Tsunade sat at her throne, more frustrated than ever. No one dared speak a word except for her loyal guards Kakashi, Asuma, and sometimes her personal servant Iruka.

"Please don't worry Your Highness… If they wanted to kill her, they would've done so earlier in the library." Kakashi tried calming her down.

"Sakura is a mature young lady, I'm sure she knows what she's doing." Asuma put away his smoking pipe.

Iruka fidgeted nervously, "I may not know Miss Haruno very well, but I'm sure she's very intelligent and would know an escape… If it would calm you're nerves, I could order the chef's assistant to brew up a cup of hot tea?"

The blonde Queen shook her head and sighed, "I don't want to lose her. Madara was right that she is full of power deep inside… But, there was something I should've told her earlier that might have changed her mind of leaving."

Iruka asked, "And what may that be Your Highness?"

"That there is no scroll." She rubbed her temple.

Kakashi narrowed his single eye, "What do you mean?"

Tsunade looked at Iruka, "It would be lovely to have some tea… This story might take a while…" Iruka nodded, and immediately left in search of the chef's assistant. She continued, "Now, this takes place when Sakura was only but two months old…"

_**Flashback**_

_The loud wails of baby Sakura flustered the customers. Everyone was eager to go home and out of the roaring thunder and frightening lightening. Mrs. Haruno was swarming around the shop from table to table to kitchen for more pie. Mr. Haruno was busily getting ready to close the shop._

_Just as soon as the doors are locked, and the area was clean, he immediately rushed to his daughter Sakura, "Shhh, shhh…" he touched her burning forehead with his ice cold hands, "Honey, I think she's got a fever… Though, she never cries whenever she has fevers."_

_Mrs. Haruno nodded with worry in her apple green eyes, "I've called the doctor ten minutes ago to come in and inspect her. He said he should be here soon."_

_Mr. Haruno shook his head, "I must leave on a mission soon dear, and this one is plenty dangerous involving the Akatsuki… If the doctor doesn't show up soon, I'll have—"_

_The back door of the shop opened, as the doctor with short black hair put away her umbrella, "Hello, I'm Shizune, an apprentice of Her Highness, Lady Tsunade. Where is the child?"_

_Mrs. Haruno handed the crying girl towards the professional, "She's not but a baby."_

_Shizune took a wooden tongue depressor, and checked her throat, "She's got a bit of a cough and sore throat…" She checked her temperature. "A bit over 96 degrees… I would say she's got a normal fever, but just to be sure…" She took out a stethoscope and checked the heart rate. "This is unusual… Her heart rate is extremely slow!" _

_After twenty minutes of quick inspection, Shizune opened a large medical book, and searched up the disease or illness… "Oh dear…I'm extremely sorry but, this can only be cured with dragon's blood, unfortunately dragons have disappeared ever since thirty-seven years. Though, Mr. Haruno, you are a professional assassin, correct?"_

_Mr. Haruno nodded, "Yes."_

"_I've heard that the Akatsuki have a small vial of dragon's blood, for one of their experiments… If you are able to get it… Then please contact me immediately." With that, Shizune left._

_**End Flashback**_

Tsunade took a sip of her steaming hot tea, "So, after months of searching for the Akatsuki's base, he got it. Though, Sakura was nearly dying by the time Shizune injected the blood into Sakura's own system…"

Asuma asked, "What happened then My Lady?"

"She died." Tsunade sighed. The guards froze in shock as she continued the long tale, "Though, Shizune, being my apprentice, she used a technique I forbid her to use, and she sacrificed her life for the toddler to live. So now, if the Akatsuki were ever to get a hold of a syringe, they would most likely drain her of the dragon's blood, and she would be infected of the same rare illness and eventually die."

Kakashi asked, "What is the illness called? Haven't you found a better cure?"

Tsunade shook her head, "Unfortunately no. The illness… has no name. But, it would eat up her immune system's strength, and vitamin C wouldn't help strengthen the system, except it would help the illness's strength to take over the body. A dragon's immune system is the strongest of all, and so the blood flowing her veins now are actually keeping up her strength, and that is how she has much strength. In fact, recent studies have shown that a dragon's immune system is so strong, it would heal any cut in less than two minutes, a broken bone in less than half an hour, an internal bleeding in less than an hour."

Iruka's hazel eyes widen, "That's truly amazing…"

She nodded, as she added a sugar cube into her refilled teacup, "I'm hoping that the hunters get her back before they remove the blood."

**Akatsuki**

The leader's many colored eyes gave the pink haired maiden a chill down her spine. The room's temperature seemed to drop twenty degrees colder. Just as soon as Sakura blinked, the leader disappeared from her sight and a cold breath could be felt from behind her. He spoke with a smooth, yet deep voice, "Haruno… Haruno Sakura I presume?"

She stuttered, "Ye-yes…" Sakura mentally slapped herself for showing fear, her mother would've been ashamed, so she stood tall and proud.

He chuckled darkly, "Usually… I don't tell others my name besides the members of my organization, but you're a special case… My real name is Nagato, though call me Pein."

She gulped before asking, "What do you want? I don't have the scroll."

Pein raised a thin orange eyebrow, "A scroll? That Tsunade must've told you a lie… You see, you're father stole something more precious and rare, a vial of dragon blood. When you were born, you were born with a very weak immune system, and so…"

Her emerald green eyes widen, "He stole it from Akatsuki and injected the blood into me for survival…"

He walked towards her with a syringe in hand, "You always are a clever girl Haruno Sakura… Now, hold still."

_To Be Continued…_

**Author's Note:** So sorry it's so short, but hey, I've got to continue right? Anyways, read and review! ^_^


	7. IMPORTANT NOTE!

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone! Hmm… Okay, this story is going to be put on (kinda) HIATUS (even though I don't know what that stands for, I know it means on hold or something)! Why is that? Because… I've got this NEW plot for another ItaSaku, and I KNOW I will forget EVERYTHING if I wait to finish this story! So… I'll try my best to update a little, at least once each two weeks I'll promise myself! So, this is my new story, check it out and review please! _**The Forgotten and Blind**_

**Summary:** Uchiha Itachi and Haruno Sakura are soon to be married, and as a gift, Itachi's father gives him the family's large company. Uchiha Sasuke, Itachi's younger brother, is in extreme envy. He has the fortune, a beautiful soon-to-be wife and everyone shows him respect. He decides to murder his brother in a car accident, and Sakura would join as well. Though, Itachi made a promise to Sakura, and kept it for he protected her and is now blind. Sakura, however, forgets everyone she knows, including her love, Itachi. Will they ever be united again? Will Itachi ever find out who caused the accident?


End file.
